During the last several years, much effort has been expended in developing improved surgical stapling instruments. However, in spite of the extensive effort that has been expended in an attempt to improve the quality and consistent repeatability of surgical stapling instruments, in general, and disposable surgical stapling instruments in particular, this effort has failed to satisfy all of the industry demands. In particular, prior art surgical skin stapling instruments are generally incapable of providing consistent, repeatable results, or limiting staple jamming during use to inconsequential occurrence.
Furthermore, prior art surgical stapling instruments typically have been unable to achieve a disposable surgical stapling instrument which is competitively priced and is able to assure complete staple control during the formation of the staple for implanting the surgical staple in the skin or fascia of the patient. In addition, these prior art disposable surgical staplers have not been able to meet the requirements for comfort and ease of use for the widely diverse applications to which a surgical stapler is exposed.
Finally, prior art surgical stapling instruments have suffered from the inability to be capable of assembly ease, with a minimum of separate, independent components. Typically, many small parts have been required in most prior art surgical staplers which require extensive manufacturing equipment or time-consuming hand assembly steps.
Consequently, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a surgical stapling instrument capable of controllably guiding the staple to be formed to the correct position for formation, as well as securely holding the staple during the formation process to prevent unwanted movement or rotation thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surgical stapling instrument having the characteristic features defined above which provide substantial complete jam-free operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surgical stapling instrument having the characteristic features defined above which incorporate a minimum of component parts and is capable of rapid assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surgical stapling instrument having the characteristic features defined above which also incorporate staple holding and guiding means for securing the staple to be formed in the desired plane of formation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surgical stapling instrument having the characteristic features defined above which is capable of being comfortably held, gripped and used without difficulty by substantially all individuals.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.